Sorpresas Del Destino
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Nick y un personaje secundario... que por las vueltas del destino aparece en su vida. Nick OC
1. El Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Bueno... Nicky no es mío lamentablemente, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes de la serie, ya que son propiedad de la CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer y todos quienes corresponda. Eso sí Maureen Anderson si es un personaje de mi propiedad.

**Contexto:** Temporada 6... no hay Spoilers ni nada

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida sisterhood por todo el apoyo.

A Gitanita, SaraKovac, Lau, Elizabeth y Tina... a las Paulinas por todo el apoyo, los momentos de risas y la buena onda.

A Maia (LadyRocket)... tengo que decírtelo?… Está bien... por todo amigaza!

* * *

Sorpresas Del Destino 

Vemos a Nick y a Grissom examinar una escena. Hay un hombre asesinado por puñaladas.

-- lo mataron sin compasión alguna – exclama Nick

Escuchamos a Brass gritar: -- Muchachos, los necesito aquí

Los chicos se acercan, hay un auto estrellado contra unas rocas. Nick y Grissom se acercan a tomar las fotos y las huellas, cuando al abrir la puerta se encuentran con una sorpresa

--Grissom, tenemos otro cadáver aquí- Grita Nick, Grissom se acerca, y justo cuando la va a examinar, vemos como la mujer da un respiro

-- ¡Necesitamos una camilla aquí! – Grita Grissom

Los paramédicos se acercan, suben a la mujer a la camilla, y Grissom ordena a Nick

-- Vete con ella… recoge todo lo que puedas, es evidencia viva

-- Esta bien

Nick se sube a la ambulancia y se marcha.

(Cambio escena)

Nick llega a la sala de emergencias. Ve como un equipo toma a la victima, de pronto alguien le habla

-- Y usted, quien es

-- Nicholas Stokes, criminalista

-- Que le pasó

-- es una victima… debo procesarla

-- bien, entre a la sala con nosotros, pero en el momento que yo diga que salgas, debes salir

-- muy bien

La doctora se dirige a su equipo

-- escuchen todos, nadie toque a la paciente sin guantes de procedimiento, todo lo que saquen de ella lo tiran al suelo para que el Sr. Stokes lo procese¿entendido?

Vemos al equipo trabajar, y a Nick recoger la evidencia. De pronto los monitores comienzan a sonar

-- la presión baja Dra.

-- apliquen atropina, y mejoren la oxigenación

-- ultrasonido listo

-- demonios hay hemorragia interna

-- un pulmón colapsado

-- voy a tener que drenarla aquí… sr. Stokes, por favor espere afuera, cuando liberemos el trauma, podrá volver a entrar

Nick le hace un gesto de agradecimiento a Dra. Y se marcha, justo al tiempo que alguien dice:

-- esta fibrilando

-- paletas, carguen a 200

Nick mira por la ventana, como trataban de reanimar a la victima, tras varios intentos, vemos a la Dra., que lo mira y le hace el gesto del no con la cabeza.

La Dra. Sale, Nick se acerca a ella

-- estaba muy herida…

-- lo siento

-- puedes entrar a procesarla… no hay ningún problema

-- gracias… ¿puedo saber una cosa?

-- dígame

-- por que me dejaste entrar a procesar las cosas de la victima?

-- ah… he trabajado con detectives del Crime Lab

-- ¿en Las Vegas?

-- No, en New York

-- ah… ¿su nombre doctora?

-- Perdón… Maureen Anderson, médico tratante de urgencias – Maureen le extiende la mano a Nick, quien se la estrecha gustoso

Una voz interrumpe

-- Dra Anderson… tenemos unos intoxicados a dos minutos…

-- perfecto… que nadie entre a la sala 3 hasta que el Sr. Stokes no la termine de procesar… los intoxicados a cortina uno. Sr. Stokes, adelante, la sala es suya

Maureen se aleja corriendo, la primera camilla ya ha llegado y debe hacerse cargo. Nick solo la observaba.

(Cambio de Escena)

Al otro día en el Crime Lab

Nick y Greg analizaban lo recolectado anoche. Al mismo tiempo vemos a Maureen acercarse a la recepción del laboratorio

-- Buenas tardes… busco a Nicholas Stokes

-- su nombre

-- Dra. Anderson

-- Espere un momento

A los pocos segundos aparece Nick en la recepción

-- Dra. Anderson

-- Sr. Stokes… vine a traerle esto, puede que le sea interesante – Maureen le extiende un sobre

-- Mil gracias

-- Son sus exámenes de laboratorio… por cierto¿ya la identificaron?

-- El forense está en eso

Ambos se miran y se sonríen… por las paredes de vidrio todo el equipo esta pendiente de lo que sucede

-- Debo irme… ayer tuve guardia nocturna y me pasé directo para acá

--Gracias de nuevo

Maureen se da la media vuelta para marcharse, todo el resto del equipo esperaba que Nick la invitara algo. Pero nada sucede.

* * *

Vemos a Nick, Cath y Warrick trabajando en una escena 

-- ¡Demonios!

-- Que sucede Nick – exclama Cath

-- había un metal sobresaliente… me di un corte

-- Vamos, te llevo a la sala de emergencias, Warrick, pide por radio que Greg venga a apoyarte

-- Muy bien Cath

Vemos a Nick y a Cath subirse al auto

* * *

-- Alguna novedad Kate – Maureen se hacia una coleta alta al tiempo que le preguntaba a la recepcionista 

-- nada Dra.

--Voy a la salita

Maureen se da media vuelta y se marcha

Vemos ingresar a Nick y a Cath a la sala de emergencias

-- Buenas, necesito ayuda con este oficial- anuncia Cath

Vemos a Kate llamar a la salita. Desde ahí sale Maureen quien se encuentra con Nick

-- Sr. Stokes

-- Dra. Anderson

-- Dígame, que le pasó

Ahi interviene Cath

-- Se dio un corte con un metal en la escena del crimen, venimos a que lo curen

-- descuide, lo atenderemos bien… pasen por acá

En los ojos de Maureen se leía un poco de intriga por saber quien era la mujer que acompañaba a Nick… ¿seria su novia acaso?

-- Voy a llamar al laboratorio mientras te curan, OK?

-- Si jefa

Cuando Maureen escucha esta frase, sonríe.

-- déjame ver… uh, es una fea cortada… pequeña pero fea... solo necesitarás dos puntos y antibióticos inyectados. Y una inyección contra el tétanos claro

-- ¿una inyección?

-- vamos… o me vas a salir que eres tan cobarde como mi hermano con las inyecciones

Nick solo se ríe

Maureen comienza a limpiar la herida de Nick, ambos están en silencio:-- Voy a colocarte lidocaina para que no te duela tanto – es lo único que le dice.

Vemos a Maureen suturar la herida: -- Estas listo… ahora debo inyectarte

Nick se sube la manga, pero Maureen lo mira y le dice: -- No, en el brazo no es

Nick la mira perturbado

-- si quieres llamo a una enfermera para que lo haga

-- no, no… está bien

Vemos a Nick dejar al descubierto su trasero, para ser inyectado por Maureen

-- Estas listo… no debes mojar la herida por ningún motivo. Al ducharte envuélvela en una bolsa plástica. Tienes que volver en tres días para revisarla y sacarte los puntos.

Maureen se gira, y desde un cajón saca un dulce, se lo extiende a Nick.

-- toma, esto es para ti

-- y ¿esto?

-- has sido un muy buen paciente, te lo mereces

Ambos sonríen

-- ¿cuando te veo de nuevo?

--en dos días

Nick se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

-- Me alegra volver a verte

-- lo mismo digo

* * *

Y bueno... este solo es el capi 1... por favor déjame un comentario... siempre en buena, la idea es mejorar... con respeto y sin sarcasmo :) 


	2. Suturas, Apendicitis y Confesiones

(Dos días más tarde)

Vemos a Nick acercarse a la sala de emergencias, es el día en que le deben retirar los puntos.

Se sienta en la sala de espera, y ve a Maureen que pasa corriendo de un lado a otro; de pronto ella se detiene cuando lo ve sentado.

-- Nick… ¿y por qué no avistaste que llegaste?

-- No quiero importunarte

-- No, por favor, pasa

-- ¿Te sientes bien? – Nick observa que Maureen está con cara de cansancio

-- Es el calor, no es nada – Maureen revisa la herida: -- Estas impecable... tienes muy buena cicatrización… ya, puedes volver a tu trabajo

-- Hey… no me quedó cicatriz… gracias

Maureen sonríe, y le entrega otro dulce: -- Para ti

-- Me malcrías

-- Eres un buen paciente, te mereces el premio, vamos te acompaño a la salida

Vemos salir a Nick y a Maureen, cuando ella se marea, se desvanece… Nick se encarga de impedir su aterrizaje en el suelo.

-- ¡Necesito ayuda!

Una enfermera y un médico corren a ver a Maureen

-- Abdomen distendido… 38 de fiebre

-- Es apendicitis… la subimos en tres minutos

Nick observa como se llevan a Maureen en una camilla, la recepcionista se acerca

-- La operan en el cuarto piso… si quieres puedes quedarte

-- ¿Le gustan las flores?

-- Si… las rosas son una buena alternativa

Nick sale hacia la tienda del hospital

Cambio de Escena

Tras unas horas vemos a Nick llegar al cuarto piso, con un delicado ramo de rosas blancas

--Buenas tardes… quiero saber si es posible visitar a Maureen Anderson

--Claro, esta en la habitación 403

- Gracias

Nick golpea la puerta

-- Adelante

-- Hola…

-- Nick

-- ¿Quería saber como estabas?

-- He estado mejor… hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba de paciente…

Nick sonríe: - Toma, te traje estas

--Muchas gracias… no debiste molestarte

-- Tú me regalas dulces, yo te regalo flores

Nick se acerca, deja las flores sobre una mesita

-- Ven, siéntate aquí – Maureen le hace el gesto que se siente en la cama

-- Bien, pero antes voy a verificar una cosa

-- ¿Que cosa?

Nick se acerca a ella y coloca sus labios en su frente: - No, no tienes fiebre

Maureen sonríe y mueve su cabeza, para quedar frente a frente con Nick, el se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios. Maureen lo acepta sin problemas y lo corresponde.

-- Mejórate pronto… quiero tener una cita no médica contigo

Maureen sonríe: -- Te lo prometo… en cuanto salga de aquí

Ambos se quedan en la habitación.

* * *

Tras un par de citas Nick y Maureen deciden pasar un día de campo 

Nick está tirado sobre el césped, Maureen tiene su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que Nick se incomoda un poco.

-- ¿que sucede cariño?

-- Hormigas… - Nick se incorpora y comienza a sacudirse

-- tranquilo, no hacen nada

Nick la mira con desaprobación… pero al instante recuerda que no le ha contado de su incidente

-- Tengo que confesarte una cosa… hace un año, fui victima de un secuestro… me enterraron vivo en una caja montada en explosivos

Mientras Nick empieza su relato, Maureen se acerca y lo abraza, se queda a su lado mientras le toma la mano. Nick sigue relatando. Cuando finaliza, Maureen lleva la mano de Nick a su espalda y se la coloca sobre su columna.

-- Sientes esa cicatriz

Nick asiente con la cabeza

-- Fui rehén en un asalto de un banco en NY… por ayudar a una mujer y su hijo me dispararon… nadie se explica como volví a caminar… es cierto que estuve 4 semanas sin sentir mis piernas, pero lentamente fui recuperando la sensación y la movilidad. Me había graduado hacia dos días… estaba en el banco depositando la renta de mi primer apartamento sola y de pronto me vi en el hospital donde hice mis rondas de estudiante, tirada mirando el techo y sin poder moverme… sé que no es lo mismo que tu viviste… pero cuando estaba en el piso desangrándome… lo único que tuve fue pánico.

Nick la acerca contra sí, la abraza y le besa los párpados… siente que con Maureen hay algo especial… algo que los une.

* * *

Bien... este es el capi dos... espero un comentario... un aporte para otra idea, en fin... Tnkx :) 


	3. No estás Sola

14 meses después, Nick y Maureen ya están viviendo juntos… Nick se notaba enamorado y sus amigos del Crime Lab se alegraban por él. Lo mismo pasaba en el hospital, lugar en donde Maureen se paseaba con una sonrisa de adolescente

La voz metálica de la radio del hospital hace que la calma que se vivía esa noche se vea interrumpida.

- Atención… choque múltiple de dos autobuses interestatales y un camión, necesitamos médicos en el sitio del suceso para triaje.

Maureen reacciona y le da órdenes a su equipo, la vemos llenar un maletín con varios implementos y subirse a la ambulancia.

Paralelamente Grissom reúne a su equipo: -- Muchachos, tenemos un choque en la interestatal… al menos 7 muertos confirmados… pero pueden ser más.

El equipo se prepara por completo, se suben a las camionetas y se marchan.

Cambio de Escena

La carretera parecía un campo de batalla, las sirenas de los bomberos y de las ambulancias sonaban sin cesar… y pese a ellas, los gritos de los paramédicos y de los médicos se hacen notar.

-- Tenemos tres heridos aquí… vamos¡necesito camillas! – se escuchaba, al tiempo que el equipo del crime lab miraban la escena

-- Es un área difícil, ya que hay muchos heridos que están siendo atendidos aquí. Vamos a enfocarnos en los buses, sus conductores y el camión por ahora. – Grissom da la orden antes de que todos se pongan a trabajar.

El equipo inicia su trabajo, Sara y Greg procesan uno de los buses, Grissom y Cath recorren la carretera, Warrick y Nick revisan el camión… entremedio de todo el bullicio Nick reconoce una voz

-- Me esperas unos segundos Warr…

-- Claro

Nick camina entre la gente

-- ¿"Reen"?

-- ¡"Niklas"!

Nick le da un rápido beso a su chica: - ¿qué haces aquí?

-- Atención primaria y triaje, estoy hace una hora ya

-- Y como vas

-- 12 muertos y 20 heridos

Un paramédico llama la atención de Maureen: -- ¡Dra., la necesitamos!

-- ¡Voy!

--Cuídate – le dice Nick antes de dejarla ir

Nick vuelve con Warrick

-- Hey Man… me preocupa que nadie está cubriendo el otro bus… yo tengo controlado todo aquí.

-- Descuida, yo voy – Nick cierra su maletín y se encamina hacia allá

El bus estaba tirado por sobre uno de sus costados, la parte trasera desarmada por el impacto. Los asientos de ese sector estaban amontonados contra la pared de la puerta del bus.

Nick observaba todo esto desde fuera y alumbrando con su linterna, cuando de repente algo lo hace reaccionar

-- ¡Ayuda!

Nick mira hacia todos lados, cuando al instante capta que el grito proviene desde el bus. Nick se asoma hacia donde están todos y grita:

-- ¡Necesito atención medica aquí… encontré un herido!

Maureen escucha el grito, toma su maletín y corre

-- ¿Qué sucede?

-- Hay alguien atrapado

Maureen busca la manera de llegar… la única manera era entrar por debajo de los asientos

-- Voy a entrar

-- Maureen… es peligroso

-- lo sé, pero debo inyectarle un analgésico si no, no lo podremos sacar… hay fractura expuesta y posibilidad de que pierda la pierna. – Maureen abre el maletín y prepara una inyección

-- Cuando yo esté adentro y te dé la orden, me la entregas – Maureen antes da una orden por radio: - Necesito un quirófano listo con un cirujano de traumatología… ¿me copian?

Maureen se tira de espaldas al suelo y comienza a ingresar al interior del bus… arrastrándose.

--Nick… ¡dame la jeringa!

Nick se la entrega y les hace señales a los rescatistas para que vengan a sacar al herido

-- Demonios – Grita Maureen

-- ¿Que sucede? – Nick se angustia

-- hay un trozo de asiento que no me deja hacer mucho… ya está, lo inyecté… Nick… ayúdame a salir

Maureen sale y Nick la ayuda a levantarse: - No quiero que te arriesgues más

-- Nick… es mi trabajo

-- Lo sé… pero ahora no estás sola… somos dos – había un dejo de molestia en la voz de Nick; Maureen iba a contestar, pero los rescatistas ya habían sacado al paciente y la ambulancia llegaba para llevárselo.

-- Dra… ¿viene con nosotros? – le pregunta el paramédico

Maureen mira a Nick: - Debo irme… hablamos en casa

-- Me deja más tranquilo saber que vuelves al hospital – Nick pasa su mano por el rostro de Maureen

-- Te amo "Niklas"

-- y yo a ti "Reen"

Maureen sube a la ambulancia y se marcha. Nick se queda procesando su parte de la escena.

Esa noche

Nick llega a casa mas tarde de lo habitual

-- "Reen"… "Reen"?

Nick camina por el pasillo del departamento, hasta llegar al dormitorio, en donde Maureen está sentada sobre la cama

-- ¿Maureen?

-- Nicky… no te oí llegar

-- ¿Qué sucede?

-- Murió en la ambulancia… no pude hacer nada

-- bueno, pero no es primera vez que pierdes un paciente

-- No, pero me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste…

-- ¿por qué?

-- Porque es la primera vez que no estoy sola Nick…

Nick la abraza: - No quise ser duro contigo… solo que no quiero arriesgarme a perderte

-- No lo harás "Niklas"

Ambos están de frente, apoyando sus frentes una contra la otra, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Maureen se acerca y lo besa, Nick la aprieta contra si.

* * *

Todo lo que empieza tiene un final... y hasta ahora este es el capi final de este fic... un comentario... vamos que se puede :) 


End file.
